


Stop, Don't, No, Please

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: "What-- what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"Inexplicably, Alex looks annoyed. "Huh? Of course not, baby. Why did you stop?""Because… you told me to?" Henry asks softly.Alex's dark eyebrows quirk up. Then, all at once, his eyes go wide. He sits up, looking horrified. "Oh my God. I-- I'm so sorry, H. I didn't mean-- shit. Fuck. Fucking shit."
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245





	Stop, Don't, No, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I didn't want to tag this "rape fantasy" because WOW that sounds harsh, and I've seen similar fics not tag it that way, but that's... pretty much what this is? The word rape is never used, and both Alex and Henry are consenting and into it, but if them role-playing as if one of them doesn't want it is upsetting to you, then you probably shouldn't read this.

Alex has no right looking as good as he does taking Henry's cock. Henry is tempted to tell him so, actually, but he's sure he's said something along those lines a million times.

Instead, he groans, "You love this, don't you? You love it when I fuck you. God, I don't know why we put this off for so long when we started shagging."

Alex whines, baring his neck. "Pleeease," he says, dragging out the syllable until he sounds pathetic and desperate. "So… fucking good." His blunt nails dig into Henry's shoulders.

Henry laughs a little, not because it's funny but because he's so overwhelmed by how gorgeous Alex is, and how eager. "I don't deserve you," he sighs, nipping at Alex's neck.

Alex shudders, thighs flexing. "Fucking… love you…" he pants between Henry's thrusts.

Henry grins, digging his fingers into Alex's hips. He loves seeing the soft divots there from the pressure.

"You're so perfect, love," Henry grunts against Alex's skin. He thrusts particularly hard, drawing a moan from him. "I'm going to make sure you feel this for a fucking week."

"No…"

Henry freezes.

The waver in Alex's voice is echoing in his ears. "No?" He lifts his head, eyes wide, to look down at him. "What-- what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Inexplicably, Alex looks annoyed. "Huh? Of course not, baby. Why did you stop?"

"Because… you told me to?" Henry asks softly.

Alex's dark eyebrows quirk up. Then, all at once, his eyes go wide. He sits up, looking horrified. "Oh my God. I-- I'm so sorry, H. I didn't mean-- shit. Fuck. Fucking shit."

"Hey, hey," Henry says, carefully pulling out. "It's okay. Talk to me."

Alex sighs and rubs his temples. "H, I didn't… I didn't mean no."

Henry frowns. "But you _said_ no."

"But I didn't _mean_ no." He shakes his head. "I, um-- with… past partners… I did a lot of, like, kinky shit."

"Kinky?" Henry echoes. "Telling me to stop is… kinky?"

Alex bites his lip. "It's like, uh… pretending you don't want it? But it actually means you really, really do want it."

Henry blinks.

"I… guess I must have gotten into that mindset more easily 'cause I was bottoming, since… I was always the sub in those situations. Not that it's the same thing, obviously, since I was technically topping back then, just that my mind probably made that jump." He's rambling. Nervous. "But-- that is absolutely no excuse," Alex adds quickly. "I shouldn't have done that without asking you first, so of course it freaked you out, and I'm so sorry."

"Wait, can you go back to the part where you say no but you mean yes?" Henry asks, raising an eyebrow. "I… really don't get it."

Alex's cheeks flush a bit darker. He doesn't get embarrassed very easily, so it's surprising to see. "Um… like, I would let someone pin me down and ride me, and I'd struggle and argue, but unless I said the safeword, they wouldn't actually stop, because they knew it wasn't real."

"Right, no, I get how roleplay works, but--" Henry shakes his head. "How is that appealing? I… I get off on seeing you enjoy yourself. I don't see how acting like you don't want it could be arousing for anyone."

Alex shrugs weakly. "I guess it's a… fantasy? A dark one, sure, but it's hot for me, and for the girls I was with."

Maybe Henry is just a sap who only wants to see Alex safe and happy, but he really doesn't understand. Still, if it's good for Alex…

"Would-- would you want that?" Henry asks. "I mean-- with me?"

For a moment, Alex's eyes go heavy-lidded and fierce. But just as quickly, he straightens up, saying, "I'm not going to force you to try that kind of stuff, especially if you're not comfortable with it."

"That's not what I asked," Henry says, keeping his voice low and dark in the way he knows makes Alex shiver. It works.

Alex's tongue darts out, swiping over his lips. "I mean… if you were into it, yeah. It's not like it's something I need to indulge in to get off, of course, but… it's definitely hot."

Henry takes a deep breath. "How… would that work?"

Alex's eyes light up, like someone's lit a flame behind them. He leans forward. "We'd… set a safeword, and you could restrain me. That's with handcuffs, or rope, or just your hands. And you could touch me, and tease me, and fuck me, and I wouldn't be able to do anything other than beg you to let me go."

Henry swallows down the lump in his throat. "I… don't think I could handle seeing you actually physically tied down."

Alex nods, seeming a lot more energetic just from the discussion. "Hands on their own are definitely good. Feels like a fight."

He's still a little wary, but seeing Alex so excited is doing something to his stomach.

"I'm not going to say that I get it," Henry admits. "But I'm also not, like, viscerally opposed to it. And… I think I'd be willing to try a lot of things to make you happy."

Alex frowns, twiddling his thumbs. "I don't want to force you, H. Really."

He shakes his head. "You're not forcing me into anything. I'm just… curious, I guess. I don't know if I would like it with anyone else, but with you…" He feels his cheeks going warm. "Maybe it'll be good. Or at the very least, interesting."

Alex's smile always lights up a room, and now is no different. "We could try something small?" He offers, still beaming. "A short scene?"

Henry bites his lip. "Right now?"

"If you want," Alex nods.

He squirms a little. (He's a grown man, he shouldn't be blushing so hard about this.)

Alex's hand is on his, and Henry can't help but look up. "It's okay," he says, voice smooth and soft. "I'm not the only one who can use the safeword. You know that, right?"

Henry slowly shakes his head. "That hadn't occurred to me."

Alex presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand, and Henry knows if this weren't such a sensitive moment he'd probably punctuate it with a cheeky _Your Highness._

"If you want to stop, we can," Alex assures him. "Anytime." He smiles. "We just have to pick a word first."

Henry tries to think. "What kind of words do you like to use?"

Alex thinks. "Normally, I just have one word that isn't stop or no or anything like that, and that I wouldn't normally say during sex." He makes a face. "I hate that I actually just considered suggesting Philip as an option."

Henry winces. "I'd really rather not think about him while I'm shagging you, thanks."

Alex laughs, rubbing Henry's hand with his thumb. "Actually, one word might not be best, since you're new to this."

"What do you mean?" Henry asks.

"We could use the traffic light system," Alex says, all of which sounds like gibberish.

"Traffic?" Henry asks, feeling a little stupid.

"Green for good. Yellow for pause and check in. Red for stop." He watches Henry, eyes gentle. "That way, any time you're worried, you can make sure I'm doing okay. Knowing you, you might have a panic attack if you don't have a solid way to ask me."

Henry would argue, but he's right. "How should I ask?"

"Just ask what my colour is," Alex says, fingers trailing over Henry's hand and wrist in such a sensual way that it's distracting. "I promise I'll be honest."

"And… I can use those colours too?" Henry checks.

"Yeah, of course," Alex grins. "Don't feel like you need to wait for me to ask, either. If I ever get to a red, I'll say so right away, so you can too. It's just so you have a way to make sure."

Carefully, Henry nods. "Okay."

Alex leans closer, and he lifts a hand, placing it on Henry's cheek. His thumb strokes Henry's lips. When he speaks, he's close enough that Henry can feel his breath on his mouth. "Repeat your safewords for me."

Henry's pulse hammers away in his throat, but it's not because he's scared. "Um… green for good," he croaks. "Yellow for check in. Red for stop."

The corner of Alex's lip curls up, almost predatory. "Good."

Alex kisses him, and it's just as mind-blowing as it always is.

He pulls back and lays down again, and Henry moves so Alex can stretch out beneath him, just the way Henry likes him. This time, he's lower on the bed, so that he has room to stretch his arms up above his head, bent slightly at the elbows.

"Before we really start," Alex breathes. "Can you just… make sure this is okay for you?" He flexes his fingers, drawing attention to his hands. "Hold me down."

Henry has to take a deep breath. Then he shifts to straddle Alex's hips, putting his weight on him there first.

Alex grins. "Ooh, good instincts."

Henry tries to smile.

Gently, slowly, he reaches up and takes Alex by the wrists. He takes another deep breath. Then, for every second he exhales, he gradually puts more pressure on them, until he's all out of air.

Alex shudders. "That's good." He tilts his head to the side. "Is this okay?"

Henry nods, trying to find the right words. "I already knew I liked having you under me."

Alex laughs.

"And, er… it's not a secret that I like feeling like I've got power over you," Henry adds. "When I'm topping you, I feel… strong."

He nods, smirking. "Yeah. That's great." He pauses, pursing his lips, and Henry wants to kiss him. "How about… this?"

Alex's arms jerk, and Henry nearly loses his grip. He presses down harder almost without thinking about it, keeping Alex's hands against the mattress.

"Okay?" Alex asks quietly.

Henry bites his lip. "I… think so."

Alex nods. He sits up as much as he can, which isn't very much. Henry meets him in the middle, kissing him softly.

Without moving away, Alex murmurs against his lips, "I'm going to fight. Okay?"

Henry nods.

Alex lays down and closes his eyes. Henry watches his chest rise and fall.

The moment his eyes open, his arms are twisting and jerking in Henry's grip. He grunts and growls, and there's fire in his eyes, and Henry is frozen.

"Fuck. Let me go," Alex snarls.

It takes everything in Henry not to listen.

"What's-- what's your colour?" Henry squeaks, already a little bit overwhelmed.

"Green," Alex says, bucking his hips up against him. It's both a way to struggle and a way to rub their erections together, and it makes Henry groan.

Alex stops fighting for a moment, flopping down and panting like he's already out of breath. Maybe he is.

Henry takes the moment of peace to lean down and mouth at Alex's throat.

Alex trembles. "Wh… what are you doing?" His voice comes out rough and angry, but Henry tries to remind himself he doesn't mean it.

"Kissing you," Henry manages in response. It's not quite accurate, but it's the most he can get out right now.

Alex twists his arms in his grasp again, but doesn't move as quickly or with as much force this time, probably to avoid hitting Henry in the face.

"Who do you think you are?" Alex groans.

Henry frowns.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alex asks again, and this time Henry hears the code in it, but he's still not sure how to answer.

He lifts his head. "I'm… Prince Henry of Wales?" he tries.

Alex scoffs, rolling his eyes, but seems to accept this. "As if being a prince gives you the right to treat me this way."

Henry tries to think of what Alex might expect him to say. "I… can treat you however I like."

Alex's eyes flash. Henry supposes he said the right thing.

Henry is reaching out to touch Alex's chest before he's even realized his mistake. When he looks over at Alex's now-free hand, though, he hasn't moved it, as if it's still pinned there. It's a relief, actually, a reminder that Alex could escape at any time if he really wanted to.

He lets himself stroke Alex's chest. He's always been a little obsessed with it-- with the defined muscles here that always end up on the front page of one magazine or another when Alex goes to the beach.

"God," Alex huffs. "Who knew you were such a pervert?"

Henry feels himself blush, but he tries to sound commanding. "And what if I am? It's not like you can do much about it now."

Alex groans, but this time it's the kind that goes straight to Henry's prick.

He tries to raise an eyebrow. "And what about you? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were enjoying this, too."

Alex grits his teeth. "As if."

To test him, Henry leans down and licks a stripe across Alex's chest.

He positively whines.

Henry smirks. "Really? Are you sure you don't like it, even a little bit?"

Alex squirms, trying to wrench his wrist away, but Henry presses down firmly. He returns his other hand to Alex's wrist as well, to make sure he won't suddenly try to get away.

"Why," Alex pants, "would I like this?"

"You tell me," Henry says, and pulls one of Alex's nipples into his mouth.

Alsx's back arches off the bed. "Wh-- what the fuck," he says, but it comes out thin and reedy.

Henry pulls away, watching his expression. "And here you are, calling me the filthy one when you're gagging for it."

"Am not!" Alex snaps, the muscles in his arms shaking with effort. "Maybe that's your sick way of telling yourself this is okay."

"Oh, so you wouldn't like it if I did this?"

Henry grinds down against him. Alex's hips buck again, and Henry isn't even sure if it's involuntary or not.

"Fuck you," Alex gasps.

"I bet you would enjoy that," Henry hisses, squeezing down on his wrists.

Alex's eyes roll back in his head, just for a second, before he manages to school his features. "Th… that's…"

An idea comes to him, and Henry decides he has to do it before he chickens out.

He lets go of one of Alex's wrists again, and before Alex can react, he settles himself between Alex's legs so he can grab Alex by the ankle instead, yanking it over his shoulder.

Alex yelps at the manhandling, and Henry hesitates.

"Colour?" He asks quietly, almost in a whisper, like he's scared saying it too loud will ruin the scene.

"Green," Alex moans.

Henry nods and leans forward to pin him by the wrist again.

"Get the fuck off me," Alex growls.

"You can beg all you like, love," Henry says. "It's not going to change what I'm about to do to you."

"Don't-- call me love," Alex says, baring his teeth like a caged animal.

"Is darling better?" Henry teases.

"I'm not your darling, either," Alex insists.

"Whatever you say, darling."

Alex lifts the leg that's over Henry's shoulder and tries to kick him in the back with his heel. Henry flinches in surprise, but it doesn't actually hurt.

This time, Alex is the one who pants out, "Colour?"

And just as easily as Alex, Henry says, "Green."

Alex gives him another faux kick, wriggling beneath him in what seems like every direction. "Get-- off!"

"Stay still, and this will hurt a lot less," Henry hisses.

Alex's mouth drops open in horror, but his eyes are dark with lust.

When Henry pushes into him, Alex practically howls. He's still lubed up from earlier (which feels incredible), so Henry knows it isn't a cry of pain.

"F-- fuck!" Alex squeaks when he's caught his breath. "You're… fucking big."

Henry grins and thrusts in deeper. Some part of him imagines Alex feeling the stretch of him, just bordering on too much.

Alex's head drops onto the mattress, his eyelashes fluttering wildly. Despite how completely debauched he looks, he grunts out a "I hate you."

"That's not true," Henry tries to reply, but his voice is strained with arousal. "You know you love me, darling." He thrusts in again, hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex groans. "You're so… so…"

"Good in bed?" Henry laughs, pulling back some.

Alex snarls and starts to struggle again, but this time it includes him frantically wiggling and grinding his hips against Henry, which only serves to pull him in deeper.

"You feel so good," Henry says, because it's true, but also because it seems like it would be a mean, degrading thing to say in this situation, and Alex seems to like that. "Warm and tight."

"You're a fucking asshole!" Alex growls.

"Ah, I think you've misplaced a word or two," Henry says in as steady a voice as he can muster. "I'm fucking _your_ arsehole."

"That's not funny!"

"Isn't it?" Henry chuckles. "I think it's h--" he thrusts in, and his breath catches-- "hilarious."

Alex writhes, even shaking his head back and forth as if it'll help him get free.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop fighting?" Henry asks, keeping his voice low enough that it's full of rasp and grit.

"I'm not-- gonna stop!" Alex whines, glaring up at him. "Not until you leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself. Just know you'll tire yourself out long before I'm done with you."

His arms jerk and tremble in Henry's grip, but Alex is drooling.

"Fuck," Henry mumbles. "You really are amazing." He catches himself. "Your-- your body. Your body is amazing."

"B-because… that's all you care about, isn't it?" Alex slurs.

"Of course. What else is there?" Henry asks, smirking down at him.

Alex's head lolls to the side, his mouth open as he pants loudly. His body jolts with every thrust. He's the most beautiful thing Henry has ever seen. He makes a mental note to tell him so later.

Alex keeps bucking his hips or arching his back, and it doesn't take long for Henry to realize he's trying to get any sort of friction on his neglected prick. Henry considers denying him the relief, but that almost seems too mean.

He reaches down, first to press Alex's hips to the mattress, then, when he's sure he won't move, to take Alex's cock in hand.

Alex moans in relief. Then, almost as an afterthought, he says, "Don't touch me, fucker!"

"Your body is mine," Henry reminds him. "I'll touch you if I want to." He raises an eyebrow. "And what I want is to make you come on my cock."

"Nooo," Alex whines. "That's-- that's not fair! It doesn't mean I like it!"

His prick twitches in Henry's hand, dripping with precome.

Henry works him with quick, messy strokes. He could give Alex a better handjob if he really wanted to, sensual and attentive. But that's not the goal right now.

"No, stop it," Alex moans. "No…"

When he comes, it splatters up his own chest and stomach. He's babbling and begging, but the most Henry can make out is "Please, please, please!"

His orgasm makes him even tighter, and Henry has to fight not to follow him over the edge. The moment Alex comes down from the high and stops squeezing so hard, Henry pulls out.

He lets go of Alex's softening prick. Then he moves closer, kneeling on either side of Alex's chest.

He lifts his hand to his own cock, shiny with lube.

Alex's eyes widen, only a few inches away.

"Colour?" Henry asks, dragging his fingers slowly and teasingly over his shaft.

"G-green," Alex says, voice wobbly. "So fucking green."

It only takes a couple sloppy strokes before Henry is coming on his face.

Once Henry can remember how to breathe, he lifts himself off of Alex, kneeling beside him. He takes in a few gulps of fresh air.

"Fuck," Alex squeaks, eyes still shut tight. He tries to wipe at his face, but he mostly just smears the come around.

"I'll get a towel," Henry says, blushing.

Alex nods.

Henry finds it quite relaxing to gently drag the wet towel over Alex's face. He makes sure to wipe down Alex's torso too before doing his best to clean his hole, still smeared with lube. They'll both need a shower, but it's enough that Alex relaxes into the sheets.

Henry climbs up onto the mattress again, stroking Alex's hair. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Alex squints up at him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Henry laughs. "I'm… I'm okay. I'm good, actually. Really good." He bites his lip. "I liked it a lot more than I thought I would."

Alex smiles sleepily. "I'm really glad." He stretches, and Henry swears he hears something pop. "Fuck, I'm sore."

Henry winces and opens his mouth to apologize.

"Don't," Alex warns him. "That's a good thing." He frowns, thinking. "I could use some water, though."

Henry nods eagerly. "I can do that."

When he comes back with two glasses, Alex has swaddled himself in the sheets, and he's hugging a pillow to his body.

"Are you alright, love?" Henry asks, chest tight.

Alex nods. "Just tired. Subbing will do that to you."

He sits up long enough to drink, then lays back down, facing away from him. Henry makes sure to drink some as well before setting the glasses down and laying beside him. Tentatively, he wraps his arms around Alex. Alex sighs happily.

"So…" Henry starts, then doesn't know what else to say.

"You liked it, right?" Alex asks.

"I-- I already said I did," Henry agrees.

Alex nods. "Then… could we do it again?" Henry can see the nervous look on his face, even from this angle. "Only if you want to."

Henry leans closer, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. His hair is sweaty. "Not every time," he muses. "But yes. I'd like that."

Alex lets out a huge whoosh of air, and he rolls over to face him. "Good. That's good."

Henry eyes the pillow he's clutching for a moment before carefully tugging on it. Alex lets him pull it away. Then Henry scoots closer and takes its place. Alex smiles, looping his arms around him.

"Hey. I love you," Henry murmurs.

Alex nods. "I love you, too."

"I'm just making sure you know," Henry grins. He presses a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. Quieter, like it's a secret just for them, he whispers, "I love you."

Alex ducks his head, laughing softly. "Even if I'm weird, and I ask you to do weird, kinky things?"

Henry gasps, putting his hand to his chest in playful offense. "Are you calling me weird? I liked it, too, remember?"

Alex snickers, batting weakly at his hand. "But you are weird."

Henry gasps even louder, just so he can see Alex burst into a fit of giggles.

He leans down and kisses Alex's forehead. "Of course, love. I adore you."

Alex curls into Henry's chest, though it's clearly so he won't see his giddy, lovestruck expression. (He sees it anyway.) "Don't say things like that…"

Henry laughs. "If you say not to, I'm just going to do it more."

Alex mumbles something against his skin.

"What was that?"

He lifts his head, and he's smiling. "I was hoping you would."


End file.
